Another Lucid Dream
by doramatikku
Summary: [hanakimi] Umeda's having another dream, a fantasy, this time he's back in high school. [... hinting on yaoi, but its not extreme... light stuff.]


He felt the warm kisses trailing up his neck, feeling the warm tracks it left behind.  
"Umm." his eyelids fluttered to reveal a dark room, it was dusk, the sun had set not too long ago and the curtains were drawn closed. The room's only light came from the crack beneath the door. "Wha.?" slowly he tried to get back up only to be pushed back down again by the dark figure towering over him. Lips locked into his, silencing any questions that might have aroused from his perplexed mind, its intensity grew as the kiss deepened, slowly he lowered back comfortably into the firm mattress, his head resting upon the pillowing as he felt the wait shifting on top of him. The kiss broke off as he gasped for air, then all was calm, the only sign left were the uneven breathes from him and the intruder. He then felt hands, nimble fingers crawling up his arms; the skin contact caused him to shiver as the hands caressed his hair.  
"You cold, Umeda?" he recognized the voice, the smooth yet mysterious tone.  
"Hmm, Ryouichi, how'd you get in?" his speech was slurred, and the grogginess from his sleep was still present.  
"Your roommate left the door unlocked. That dolt Chayamachi also left his keys." The sound of keys jingled from a distance before they were carelessly tossed across the room. "I've been here for three hours waiting for you to wake up."  
"Really? I'm just so tired from the late night cramming yesterday."  
"Heh," Ryouichi snorted, "the great Umeda cramming?" Ryouichi came closer, close enough for Umeda to feel his hot breath against his face. Then he turned away, he didn't want Ryouichi to know that he was embarrassed or that he was blushing by the fact that he was there, even if it was fairly dark in the room.  
"Well." he shook off the subject. "So then what've you been doing for the past three hours?"  
"Watching you." he felt a pair of lips nibbling at his ears, Ryouichi's hair brushed against his blushing face, his lips biting gently at his ears, before his finally turned away. Why was he turning away? This was the chance he's been waiting for, so why was he resisting?  
"I'm still tired, three hours of sleep can't sustain me forever." he lied, he had had a full six hours of sleep, and the other three had come from his classes. The lamp by his bed suddenly flicked on and he was able to see Ryouichi's face for the first time that night. He was so mesmerizing, his smooth clear face, dark eyes and his ebony hair lay slightly disheveled on his head.  
"Tired?" Ryouichi rolled off of Umeda and stood up, "If you're afraid someone is going to interrupt us then you worry too much. I locked the doors and Chayamachi's at Sonezaki's room having a porno/sake party; he won't be back until late morning." Ryouichi loosened his tie and took off his uniform shirt, revealing a tank that hugged his lean body structure. His belt plopped onto the floor adding to the on going pile that was growing on Umeda's floor. He took out a cigarette from his pocket and lighted it with a lighter.  
"Pass one over, Ryouichi."  
"I thought you were tired."  
"I am."  
"Then you shouldn't smoke in bed, you could light the whole thing in flames."  
Umeda sighed.  
"I don't give a damn, just pass me one." Ryouichi came closer; it was his lean body frame, his hair, his lips, the way the cigarette was dangling gingerly from his lips, everything about him that made him enticing, so seductive. He came closer to Umeda's side by the bed and stuck his cigarette into his mouth. For a while there, Umeda just inhaled the smoke, exhaling and inhaling, letting it calm his jumpy nerves before it was snatched away again.  
"The hell?" he snapped. Ryouichi's finger pressed against his lips, silencing him of any further arguments.  
"You had your fun, now it's my turn." Umeda waited, anticipating the feel of Ryouichi's fingers trembling over his body, for a kiss to be placed all over him. What he received instead was a thick binder with papers neatly placed within the three rings.  
"Okay, I need some assistance with that assembly on Monday and can you help me chaperone the kindergarteners when they go on a field trip to the museum? Its next week and I signed you up for it in advance." Ryouichi proceeded to name everything else that was in his list and explaining the contents of the thick binder.  
"WHAT?"  
"Meet me next week at my place. But before you can go, you need to fill out these forms, I figured that you'd help me since Rio and Shuna are going." A stack of forms about an inch thick was thrown at him and Ryouichi put the cigarette back in his mouth, puffing, smoking contently as he began filing and organizing through his binder. Umeda stared in disbelief, how was he being talked into this?  
"Is this what you woke me up for?" he snapped. "To fill out FORMS? I'm still sleep deprived over here!" the forms were pulled away from Umeda's lap as Ryouichi extinguished his cigarette and leaned in closer towards Umeda's aggravated face.  
"I'll help you go to sleep." Umeda could feel the fingers he had been waiting for so long nimble walking up his collarbone and trailing down his shirt to where his heart was. The minutes turned into hours as the two stayed frozen in time, eyes locked together. Suddenly Umeda sat up and shifted Ryouichi around until he was the one pinned down; he straddled him, sitting on top of him as their fingers were intertwined and their breaths mingled. They were so close to each other; this was what Umeda had longed for so long. Kisses mingled and Umeda drowned in the touch of Ryouichi's arms. The two lay there, in the bed, arms and legs interlocked as sleep began to elude the both of them. But then, as if it were to signal the end of a lucid dream, Umeda felt cold fingers embracing him, the smell of chocolate clouded his nose. His eyes jolted open to find himself surrounded by stacks of papers, folders, and anti-disinfectants. To his left he could see a waterfall of blonde long hair cascading down his shoulders; a camera was perched on top of a pile of papers in the corner of his desk. It was to late to go back to the dream now; he was awake and had to face reality. He had to go strangle the photographer that was groping his side.  
"Ah, Umeda sensei! You're awake! I've been waiting for you!" Akiha held the doctor in a tighter embrace.  
"How many times do I have to tell you to LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE?" Umeda lifted up his heavy boots and kicked the photographer off of him.  
"Your love hurts, but I will see it as a sign of your affections growing for me!" Akiha lay in the corner grasping his sore stomach.  
"Get out."  
"Surely you don't mean it."  
"I do, get out."  
The photographer stood up and bounced towards the doctor with his arms outstretched as if meaning to hold him in another embrace. Umeda shoved Akiha out the open window and shut it tight, holding up his middle finger for the stubborn photographer to see. He then returned to his desk and after shuffling countless papers, he decided to just relax and maybe he could return to his lucid dreaming. 


End file.
